


[Gradence]The gift最棒的禮物

by tachibanaREI



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tachibanaREI/pseuds/tachibanaREI
Summary: Percival Graves X Credence Barebone設定：聖誕節平凡小甜餅
Relationships: Credence Barebone/Original Percival Graves





	[Gradence]The gift最棒的禮物

※※※※※※

今晚是平安夜，Percival Graves處理完手頭一些較緊急的工作後，早早離開了魔法部辦公室。

他今早出門前還告訴那個青年，今晚他會早點回家陪他過聖誕節。

一年前Credence Barebone在那名來自英國的巫師Newt Scamander的協助下，終於能夠順利控制體內的闇黑怨靈。當時Newt透過Tina聯絡上Percival，告訴他Credence希望能夠回來美國，可是美國魔法國會不同意。國會認為Credence即使已經能夠控制闇黑怨靈，仍具有一定的危險性。最後是在Percival的擔保下，國會議長Seraphina Picquery才同意讓Credence回到美國，在此之後Percival提出了一連串收養的程序，讓沒有親人也無家可歸的Credence成為了他家的一份子。

兩人同居六個月後，在某次偶然的機緣下，他們隱瞞著旁人開始交往了。

Percival一想到正在家等待自己的青年，忍不住又加快了步伐。

在回到他位於公寓五樓的住家以前，他先繞到了附近的麵包店去取早在兩週前便預定好的巧克力蛋糕。他知道青年特別喜歡巧克力的味道，所以他指定要巧克力口味的。

店裡今天只有那個留著小鬍子、微胖的店老闆在顧店，Percival因為沒有看見Queenie Goldstein而稍微放下了心，他知道Tina的妹妹Queenie是個相當出色的破心者，有好幾次Percival都以為他和Credence交往的秘密已經被Queenie看穿，不過她並沒有說破，每次見到他時總是面帶微笑，要他替她向住在他家的那位青年問好。

店老闆Jacob將他預定的巧克力蛋糕從後場廚房拿出來，包裹著褐色巧克力的外層上方灑有一層亮晶晶的金粉，上頭還有兩隻用糖霜做成的、造型可愛的奇獸。

「很可愛吧？Credence那孩子特別喜歡這個。」Jacob指著其中一隻長得像鴨嘴獸的糖霜餅。

Percival心裡想的也是青年肯定會喜歡這個蛋糕的裝飾，但他並沒有表現在他的臉上，而是淡淡嗯了一聲，看著Jacob小心翼翼將蛋糕包裝好後，付錢走人。

回到公寓大樓，他在爬樓梯的同時摸了摸胸口，再次確認那個四方形的硬盒仍安好放在大衣內側的口袋裡，接著他打開了他家的大門。

原本正站在客廳的壁爐旁裝飾一顆樹的青年聽見聲響後，回過頭來。

「歡迎回家。」青年給了他一個靦腆的微笑。

Percival在一瞬間呼吸停滯了一秒，隨後他走進屋裡，放下手裡裝有蛋糕的提袋，並將圍在頸間的圍巾和身上的大衣脫下。

見到青年身上的穿著似乎有些太過單薄，只有一件V領的棉質長袖衣，他微蹙眉頭揮舞了一下魔杖，壁爐裡的火勢轉眼又更旺了一些。

他走近青年。「我怎麼不記得家裡有聖誕樹？」他看著青年將手上一顆閃亮的金色星星別在聖誕樹的頂端。

「是Tina小姐送給我的。」青年望向聖誕樹的眼神熠熠發亮，心情也很愉快的模樣。

Percival點點頭，接著他幫他將其他的裝飾品一一放到樹上，等到最後他們一起完成時，Percival再次從Credence那裡接收到了一個足以令他心跳瞬間停止的美好笑容。

當Percival某一天突然意識到他對自己的養子存有不應該的綺念時，他早已無法控制他的內心。

他看著Credence一路成長，以前那個畏畏縮縮、總像是害怕著什麼的青年，到如今已經成長成了可以直視著他人說話、害羞又靦腆的英俊青年。

Percival曾經要求自己將那份心思深埋在心底，甚至是必須帶進墳墓裡，永遠不要讓青年知道這件事。但直到五個月前，Percival結束為期兩個星期的出差回到家中，Credence彷彿快哭出來似的揪住他的衣角讓他不要再離開，Percival的心簡直都要碎了，兩人這才互訴衷情。

這是他們兩人第一次以戀人的身分共度聖誕節。

Percival打開那個裝有巧克力蛋糕的紙盒時，毫不意外看見Credence的雙眸亮了起來。那雙彷彿裝有星辰的眼睛是Percival最喜歡的地方，哦不，當他的青年微笑時，微微翹起的粉色雙唇也是他最喜歡的。

當Credence正開心享用蛋糕，Percival從大衣口袋裡翻出那個他早已準備好的禮物，四方形的硬盒只有一個巴掌大小，但足以讓Credence震驚得停下手中的叉子。

「聖誕快樂，我的愛人。」

Credence又驚又喜，結結巴巴地說不出一個完整的句子來感謝他。

Percival耐心地等待他拆開禮物，那是一條精緻的項鍊，在壁爐火光的照耀下閃爍著金色的光芒，下端的墜飾是以花體字寫成的PG兩字，字母交纏在一起帶給人特殊的美感，背後隱藏的涵義如同他是Percival的所有物，讓青年忍不住紅了紅臉。

Percival親手為他戴上項鍊，項鍊落在青年曾經傷痕累累的白皙鎖骨上，他雙手捧著青年的臉龐輕柔地覆上他的唇。

他能感覺得到Credence在他的掌心底下顫抖，他知道Credence仍未習慣他的親吻，兩人交往五個月以來，除了親吻以外從未有過更親密的接觸。

Percival不願將Credence逼得太緊，他只想給這個青年他值得擁有的愛，滿滿的愛。

Credence被放開時，他低垂著頭沒敢看向Percival，而Percival只能從他紅透的耳尖判斷出他很難為情。

「抱歉……我沒能準備什麼禮物送給Graves先生……」

老實說Credence並不是沒有想過要為他的戀人準備一份聖誕禮物，可是他苦思許久卻不知該送什麼，本想問問Newt或Tina的意見，卻又怕被他們察覺到他和Graves先生兩人正在交往。他身上沒有什麼錢，Graves先生家裡也不缺任何東西，缺少東西的人總是Credence，而Graves先生總是對他很好、會為他備齊那些東西。

Percival摸摸他的腦袋，長度適中的柔軟黑髮滑過他的指間，他喜歡這種手感。

「沒關係。」Percival沒說出口的是，只要有你陪我就夠了。

後來他們在壁爐旁的沙發上一邊吃著蛋糕一邊欣賞那顆被裝飾得很華麗的聖誕樹，期間他們甚至還將屋內的燈光關掉，Percival用魔杖在聖誕樹上施了一個小把戲，讓它亮起了一點一點紅紅綠綠不同色彩的燈光，五彩繽紛的燈光一閃一閃的，Credence發出驚呼的同時露出了喜悅的笑容。

率先注意到窗外開始飄起雪花的人是Percival。

「會冷嗎？」Percival將坐在他懷中的Credence摟得更緊了一些。

Credence搖搖頭，往Percival的懷裡縮了縮。

壁爐的火光和聖誕樹的光亮映照在他們的臉上，室內很安靜，彼此只聽得見對方的呼吸聲，間或是壁爐內木頭燃燒的啪滋聲響。

※※※※※※

當晚Percival是被睡在隔壁房裡的Credence的低泣聲給驚醒。

他衝進Credence的房內看見他蜷縮在被窩裡顫抖得劇烈。原以為他是生病發冷的Percival急得掀開他的被子後，眼前所見的景象令他錯愕在當場。

Credence緊閉著雙眼蜷縮在床單上，他的雙頰潮紅、滿臉的淚痕，僅穿著一件平口四角褲，裸露在空氣中的白皙肌膚浮出一片粉紅。

「Graves先生……求求你救救我……」

Percival知道他仍被困在惡夢當中沒有清醒過來，他上前輕輕搖了他幾下，連喚他的名字好幾聲，希望能將他帶出那片夢境。

過沒多久Credence終於睜開雙眼，他眨了眨眼，睫毛上還帶著未滑落的淚珠，那副模樣讓Percival只想將他擁進懷裡輕聲安慰，但在那之前他必須得問問他做了什麼惡夢。

「Graves先生……」他的聲音哽咽而沙啞。「這是不對的……不對的……」

青年將自己縮得更緊，甚至避開了Percival的碰觸。

「Credence，告訴我究竟發生了什麼事，好嗎？」

Credence交叉雙臂環抱住自己，閉緊雙眼低喃著：「母親說這是不對的……我是壞孩子……這是……這是邪惡的行為……嗚嗚嗚……Graves先生……」

Percival爬上床平躺在青年的面前將他摟進懷裡，用緩慢的節奏輕拍他的裸背。

「噓……我在這裡，你沒有做錯事，你不是壞孩子。」

彼此緊貼在一起的身軀讓Percival很快意識到問題可能是出在哪裡，他懷裡的青年勃起了，這說明了為什麼他剛剛一掀開被子所見到的那副景象，Credence是個正常的孩子，他也會有慾望，而那個該死天殺的Mary Lou究竟灌輸給他什麼奇怪的思想！？

Percival的手掌順著他的裸背下滑，隔著平口褲的布料摸到了他熱燙的硬挺，突如其來的碰觸令Credence睜開雙眼按住他的手臂阻止了他的動作。

「不……不……求你別看……」

Credence如此脆弱的模樣讓Percival發誓絕對不想再看到第二次，他小心翼翼地停在原處，靠上前吻了吻他臉上的淚痕。

「這很正常，這不是什麼邪惡的行為。別哭了，嗯？」

Credence沒有回答他，而是抱著他的手臂將臉龐埋在那裡啜泣。

「你看看我，我也是一樣的。」Percival輕輕施力拉著他仍不停顫抖的手伸向自己的睡褲底下。

灼熱的溫度一瞬間像是燙著了青年的手心，他用還掛著淚痕的臉龐瞪大雙眼看向Percival，那狼狽又楚楚可憐的模樣讓Percival很不應該地又硬了幾分。

「這很正常。你會這樣，我也會這樣。這是因為慾望。你明白嗎？」

Percival為自己作死的行為輕嘆口氣，他不知道自己有多大的耐力能夠忍受自己的愛人半裸躺在自己懷裡，而且還將手心放在他的寶貝上。

「你摸摸它？」Percival靠在他的耳畔低聲誘惑道。

Percival握住Credence的腰際讓他更貼近自己，同時半褪去阻擋兩人更進一步碰觸的布料，他的睡褲和他的平口褲。

Credence阻止他的力道似乎沒那麼用力了，青年緊咬著下唇注視兩人的硬物緊貼在一起，然後Percival引導他握住熱燙的物事，溫暖的掌心同樣覆住他的，輕柔地搓弄起來。

摩擦時所帶來的快感陌生得讓Credence幾乎要呻吟出來，但他死命咬著唇沒有發出聲音來，直到面前的男人俯身吻住他，用舌尖頂開他的雙唇，恍惚間他聽見自己的聲音從相貼的唇瓣間溢出，甜膩得讓他幾乎認不出來那是自己的聲音。

Percival直到他快缺氧的同時才放開他。

「不喜歡我這麼做的話就喊停，我會停下來的，好嗎？」

Credence用那雙小動物般的濕潤眼神看著他，點點頭。

Percival從床上坐起身褪去身上僅剩的衣物，露出精壯的臂膀和肌肉線條，而他下半身的熱物仍十分有精神。Credence不太習慣面對男人的裸體，他低垂著眼簾脫去下半身的平口褲，以往從未認真觀察過的私密處前端因為方才的摩擦已滲出一些前液，他忍不住偷看了眼男人的，發現正如男人所說，他也跟他一樣。

這是正常的。這並不是不對的。他告訴自己。

他相信男人。他是他的戀人。

Percival重新回到床上摟住他，傾身將親吻落在他的頰邊、唇角，他在他的頸側烙下一個帶來些微疼痛的痕跡後一路向下來到他的鎖骨處，那裡掛了一條象徵所有物的項鍊，這讓Percival滿意地多加親吻了幾下。

男人的掌心帶著令人發癢的粗糙感，向下滑經青年的腹部，準確地握住發燙的硬物。

當Credence反應過來時，他察覺到他的下身已經被包裹在溫暖又濕熱的口腔裡。

他顫抖著出聲想要阻止Graves先生那麼做，可是他並沒有理會他，而是挑高眉繼續將它舔弄得嘖嘖出聲。Credence從未有過這種體驗，未經人事的他敏感得渾身顫抖，承受不住過多的快感。

Credence喘息的聲音更急更響了。他忍不住用手臂遮掩自己的臉龐，深怕此時的表情會難看到嚇著Graves先生。

他聽見男人說：「別害羞，讓我看看你，我想看你高潮的模樣。」

男人伸手拉開他的雙臂，他看見男人平時梳理得一絲不苟的髮絲柔軟地散落在額際，這讓男人的表情看起來柔和許多。男人的眼中藏有他從未見過的火熱，尤其是當他意識到對方那火熱的眼神是注視著自己時，這令他更加害羞了。

在一片白光包圍住他的同時，他喊出了Graves先生的名字。

「乖孩子。你做得很好。」他在他的唇上親了下。

剛剛才經歷過高潮的青年癱軟在床上，他的雙頰緋紅、氣息尚未完全平復，Percival心想接下來讓青年用手幫他解決就能完事了，但他的愛人總是出乎他的意料之外，他趴伏在他的身上，主動握住他的熱物，像是已經學會剛剛他所對他做的那樣。

「我也想讓Graves先生開心。」

赤裸的青年肯定不會料想到這句話對於Percival來說殺傷力有多大。Percival簡直差點必須捏痛自己的大腿才能阻止自己的小弟弟太過於興奮。

「跨坐到我的身上來。」

Percival靠坐在床頭，他的嗓音早已因為情慾而變得低啞。

Credence依言跨坐在Percival的腰間，他的動作讓他鎖骨上的項鍊微微晃盪，下一秒男人的手已探向他的胸口揉捏他從未自己碰觸過的突起，他低呼一聲差點癱軟在他身上。

Credence感覺到男人的大手按住他的頸後，然後他們再次緊貼在一起接吻，直到下身處傳來的冰涼溼滑感讓他顫了一下。

「放輕鬆，這是潤滑劑，我不想等會兒弄傷你。」

Credence的臉龐一下子蹭地變得更紅，因為他感覺到他的戀人正用他平時用來揮舞魔杖的手指探入他難以啟齒的後穴。

不適的異物感稍微令他分心，可下一秒男人再次用吻轉移了他的注意力，這次他同時用另一隻手撫弄他剛剛經過高潮後已經軟下去的莖體，並不時挺動腰胯讓他和他的磨蹭在一起。很快地Credence發現自己又再次有了反應。

他不安地看向Graves先生，他害怕這樣的變化是不正常的，下身不受控制再次硬挺起來，他擔心會在男人臉上看到嫌惡的表情。

但出乎他意料的是，Graves先生輕笑了一聲，摸了摸他的頭髮稱讚他很有精神吶，低頭輕咬他胸口的突起。

Percival探入深處的手指在撫過某一點時，他如願聽見Credence變了調的呻吟。

「我想要你。」他貼著他的耳畔說道。

Credence伏臥在他的胸口淺淺喘息，低聲回答：「都是你的……Graves先生……」

Percival在得到允許後翻身將青年壓在身下，他想看著他的臉進入他，想將他第一次成為他的那一刻時臉上所有的細微表情仔細刻劃在腦海裡。

他在他的腰下墊了個枕頭避免他的腰承受過大的壓力。

「這會有點疼痛，你忍忍。」Percival在自己的硬物上塗抹了潤滑劑。

「我可以做到的，Graves先生……！」話未說完的同時他感覺到他的下半身像是一下子被撕裂了。

Percival的胸口深處像是一下子被填滿似的，他和他的戀人正緊緊相連在一起，他的好男孩沒有表現出任何退縮的模樣，即使他的眼眶中蓄滿了淚水，但他知道那並不是因為哀傷或是難過。

他努力克制住慾望，沒讓自己像個青春期的少年似地莽莽撞撞胡亂發洩在Credence身上。

淺淺的退出後再巧妙地用力頂入，他每一次的撞擊都讓Credence發出美妙的嗓音，火熱的甬道將他緊緊包裹住，Percival在他的耳邊低喘，呢喃著他平常從未對他說過的愛語，他發現他的男孩喜歡他這麼做，將他咬得更緊了一些，眼角噙著淚水伸出雙臂向他索吻。

Percival用有些粗魯的力道吻住他，感覺到對方笨拙地試圖回吻，他無比耐性地引領他。

對於他的男孩，他總是很有耐性。

他在Credence的身上各處一一落下啄吻，青年被冷落的前端因為快感而吐出歡愉的液體，Percival用他帶有薄繭的掌心配合自己挺進的節奏一下一下揉弄。

高潮即將來臨之際，Percival在那一剎那感受到兩人的心跳似乎也融合在一起，然後他們一起到達了頂點。

※※※※※※

那天Credence在Graves先生的懷裡睡去，他從未有過如此安穩的睡眠，他的義母沒有到他的夢中來怒罵他或是鞭打他。

他知道他是正常的。

隔天一早他在Graves先生的臂彎中醒來，他眨了眨眼確認自己不是在作夢。

Percival睜開雙眼時正好發現他的戀人在對著他的臉龐痴笑。

「早安，我的好男孩。」

Percival心想懷裡的這男孩是他收過最棒的聖誕禮物。

END


End file.
